List of Theme Songs
This is the list of The Kahns theme songs. Season One Nice to meet you, we're The Kahns. We can show you incredible things. Mileena, Ice, Bitch Puddin'. Saw us there and you said, oh my god! Who are they. They look like, a bad mistake. MK's a game, wanna play. Ro Ro hates everybody. Ice is a retarded bastard. Mileena hisses, Kitana dies. And you know about Sindel K. So hey, lets be friends. You just might die before this ends. Take a trip to Outworld bitch. But just be warned you'll be dead before the weekend. Ro Ro's gonna live forever. Ice is gonna go down in flames. We won't tell you when it's over. Because we aren't worth the pain. Got a long list of ex victims. They'll tell you we're insane. J.J. Krane just loves the players. Bitch Puddin' hates the game! Kitana's young and she's reckless. She takes things way too far. Mileena leaves you breathless...and with some nasty scars. Shao Kahn forces marriage. Sindel promotes suicide. But this family sticks together. Cause they are The Kahns. Season Two Makin' their way downtown, killing fast, corpses pass and they're home bound. Sindel screams real loud, naggin' her way, naggin' her way, to her grave. Ro Ro hates you. Mee-lee kills you. Shao Kahn marries you. Kitana falls. Ice wants it all. And all through time, they make you die. Cause they know you'd die a thousand times because they, hate us: The Kahns. Season Three You're goin' down, because they're The Kahns. You're gonna die, maybe tonight. They'll make a night, you won't remember, they'll be the one's you won't forget. Oooh oooh, oooh, oooh (Ro Ro). Oooh oooh, oooh, oooh (Sindel). Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh (Shao Kahn and Ice). Oooh oooh, oooh, oooh (Mileena), Oooh oooh, oooh, oooh (Jabari), Oooh oooh, oooh, oooh (Xavi & Chubbs). Season Four They're gonna kill you with an hourglass, they will not give your ass a lot of time. They're very gruesome like a cadillac, they're gonna kill you within overdrive oh! You, don't know, about them. Stop, get hit with a bat. See anybody could just spare your life, but the bad one's think otherwise. Bang Bang, you're gonna die! You will not survive. Bang Bang, your life is a lie. It's just a heads-up! Wait a minute, your life's just this long. Wait a minute you should, aw hey! Bang Bang, there goes your heart, scattered on the floor. Bang Bang, Mileena's a whore! She'll fucking rape you. Wait a minute, your life's just this long. Wait a minute, they're The Kahns, hey! Season Five Season five doesn't have a theme song as season five is a "movie season" (the season is just movies). Season Six Yayo, yayo They-the-Kahns Yayo Give Ro Ro his money Y'all should know him well enough. Bitch Puddin' will kill ya! Please don't provoke Mileena! Shao Kahn might just beat ya! Jabari bigger than LeBron! Give Sindel yo money! Do not front up on the Kahns! Like brrap, brrap, brrap! Ice is 13 and it's not on him, nigga you just might get shot! Kamikaze if you think that Kitana is not on top! Shit, Sindel in the front seat of her brand new foreign car. Don't act like you forgot, they call the shots, shots, shots! Like brrap, brrap, brrap! Kill you like you owe 'em, they'll act like you forgot! Give Shao Kahn his money! Give the Kahns their money! Mace knows that you owe 'em! Bitch Puddin' might just (Bitch Puddin' might just) Mileena might just (Mileena might just) Give The Kahns their money! Season Seven Jaylin: Come on Kitana: They are the Kahns hoes! Jaylin: They're gonna kill everybody (whoa, yass) Ro Ro just might shoot everybody (shoot, shoot, them, hoes) Mileena leaves with somebody When you die they won't tell nobody, they'll never tell nobody (nobody). Kahns: Why can't everybody know they'll die 'Cause some hate being alive They just do their thing, people to kill Always kill 'em cool And at the end of the night when the lights go out will you be killed? Oh yes you will (Jaylin:will they ever stop killin', will they ever stop killin') And when you try to sneak away, they'll turn and say "you're never going home" Jaylin: And you know just what they're gonna do! They're gonna kill everybody (whoa, yass) Ro Ro just might shoot everybody (shoot, shoot, them, hoes) Mileena leaves with somebody When you die they won't tell nobody, they'll never tell nobody (Everyone:nobody). Season Eight Ro: I know a boy Where his fat covers his wiener Warm, fat and wild I hope he doesn't break his water Sippin', gatorade Layin' underneath his fat rolls (too much) The girls, break there necks Tryna run because he's peekin' (at them) He can't travel the world 'Cause nothin' comes close To his golden rolls Once you party with him You'll be fallin' from a stroke Oooooh Oh Oooooh California Chubbs He's unforgettable Daisy Dukes Bikinis can't fit Sun-kissed skin So hot Look like a black negro Oooooh Oh Oooooh California Chubbs He's undeniable Fine, fresh, fat He fat as a lock Outworld represent Can't put his hands up Oooooh Oh Oooooh Season Nine Dear sexy husband, Here's a few things You'll need to know if you wanna fuck Your one and only all your life Dear sexy husband, If you wanna get that special suckin' Tell me I'm a sexy white, each and every night After every fight, Don't apologize And maybe then I'll even let you beat my body right! Even if I was wrong Bitch I am never wrong Dare to disagree Dare, dare to disagree You gotta know you can't be treating me like I'm Chica Even when I'm acting crazy Tell me I'll never be her Season Ten ''x2: A few times I had to split my track And it's not just gonna happen like that 'Cause I ain't no hollaback hoe I ain't no hollaback hoe x4: Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit Bridge: Let me hear you say this ''bitch is an asshole A-S-S-H-O-L-E (This bitch is an asshole!) (A-S-S-H-O-L-E!) Again This bitch is an asshole A-S-S-H-O-L-E (This bitch is an asshole!) (A-S-S-H-O-L-E!) Season Twelve They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad A dirty no good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So you got some mischief In your blood Can I blame you? You never got no love We think you're callous A lowlife hoe You're just so useless Real understood (Hey, yeah) Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the dumbest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world